


Stopping Time

by MISSYriver



Series: Timeless Prompt Weekly Challenge [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Finale, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Timeless Fanfict Challenge Week #1 prompt: Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus are supposed to go to a bar after a mission but Rufus cancels (reason to be chosen by the writer) and Lucy and Wyatt go alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week #1 and this one ran away with me. But I loved writing it, hope you like it.
> 
> I wish I owned Timless but at last I do not. The chacters and story only inspired me to write more, I did not create them. 
> 
> Forgive me, I went Beta free on this.

In the two days after she found out that her mother was not who she thought she was, or maybe who she has always been, Lucy had avoided Mason Industries. She was worried that her presence would be an additional risk to her friends. Her mother had told her that Rittenhouse was far from beaten and they had a bigger plan that was still yet to be discovered.

Lucy had quickly packed her bags and left her mother's house that same night. She sent a text to Wyatt and Rufus so they knew she was okay, but that she wouldn't be available for a few days. After the message was sent she turned her phone off. She drove to a 24hr dinner, leaving her car and only grabbing her bags. She walked a few blocks and hailed a cab, taking her to an extended stay hotel. As soon as she was in her room she called Rufus letting him know she was safe. Wyatt didn't answer her unknow number, but she left a simple message. 

Lucy had called Agent Christopher from a different hotel lobby and let her in on a little of what was going on. Agent Christopher told that her mother didn't have a file in her grandfather's room and they were unable to confront her without evidence. The more shocking news was that the Mother Ship had been taken again and with Flynn still in custody, they didn't have any leads. 

Lucy knew that Rittenhouse must have the ship now and she has no idea what they wanted it for. Avoiding her mother's phone calls was easy since she kept her phone off. She hadn't tried to contact Noah since he saved Rufus, and she was sure he preferred it that way. She wasn't sure she could trust him anyway.

There was only two people she truly trusted in this time or anytime. She need to let them in on what she knew and prepare them. The first phone call with easy, Rufus had quickly agreed it set up a time and place. It was the second phone call that gave her butterflies. She hadn't talked to him for a few days and she missed him. 

The last time she saw him played on repeat in her head. The feel of his arms around her and the strong beat of his heart, when she laid her head against his chest. But it was his soft words of possibilities, that kept her up at night. She knew she wasn't ready to say goodbye to him either. But Rittenhouse was dangerous and the way she was starting to feel about Wyatt, could be used as leverage.

She wanted to get closer to him but wondered if that put him at greater risk, if they were to get involved, would Rittenhouse see him as a liability. She considered trying to pushing him away but knew that their time together had brought them all closer and Wyatt would become suspicious at her change of behavior. He would know right away that something was wrong and would try to fix it. 

She had been using different phones to make her phone calls but she used the landline in her room to call Wyatt. She was anxious that he wouldn’t pick up and nervous that he would. The phone rang three times before it was answered.

“Hello?” Wyatt’s smooth drawl sent a rush of relief through her. Lord, did she miss him and after only a few days.

“Wyatt, its me. Can we meet?” Lucy wanted to make the phone call as short as possible. 

“Where? When?” His answered short and to the point. 

“I’ve sent something to you with more info in your mailbox. Make sure your not followed.” She knows she sounds paranoid but as the saying goes; it's only “paranoia,” if they’re not out to get you.

Wyatt cleared his throat, “Are you safe?”

Lucy closed her eyes already feeling safer by talking to him. “Yeah, I'm safe. I got to go now, see you soon.”

“Yes, Ma'am you will, and we are going to talk.” She could hear a hint of a smile when he said Ma'am. It had sent a warm feeling to wash over her. Even with his serious promise to talk later she couldn't deny her excitement of seeing him. She had figured that he was mad she went off grid without talking to him first. 

“Of course and soon.” She promised and disconnected. 

She had sent both men an envelope; inside was a bar coaster with a time and date on the back. She had picked a large popular bar that had private vip booths. The music would discourage any eavesdropping and the dark booth would hide them. She just needed to wait a few more days and she’d be with her team again.

The bar had a dress code, to fit in better Lucy chose something more risque than her normal slacks and dress shirt. She tried to tell herself she wasn't dressing up for Wyatt but she couldn't wait to see his reaction, to the simple short cap sleeved black dress, with the plunging neckline. She wore bright pink heels that matched her lipstick and left her hair loose around her face. 

She looked at herself one more time before leaving. Her friend the butterflies were back and her skin tingled with goosebumps. “This is not a date, Lucy Preston, so calm down,” she told her reflection. She was glad that Rufus would be there to keep her grounded. At the last second she grabbed a button up sweater, worried the dress was too much.

Lucy took two different cabs and arrived ten minutes earlier than the arranged meeting. She had reserved a booth three days prior making sure it was the one furthest in the back. The music was slow and pulsing, lights flashing over the mass of moving people. She knew it would be difficult to spot her friends, so she waited near the bar with a good view of the door. 

Seeing Wyatt walk through the door was a rush of relief and sent a hot wave of longing through her that took her breath away. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, open at the collar, a light gray sportcoat and dark slacks. He was almost unrecognizable but for his signature scruff and serious eyes. She watched as he scanned the crowed, until he spotted her. His bright blue eyes locked on her and everyone else fell away. She felt goosebumps erupt along her arms and shiver run up her spin. 

She gave him a small wave and looked towards the VIP lounge and back at him. He gave a slight nod and started moving. Her palms were sweating and she rubbed them along her dress before turning towards the lounge. A hand grabbed her wrist before she could move.

“Hey beautiful, where you goin’?” A small bald man in a red silk shirt and a drink in his hand, held onto her arm.

“Not your concern, let go.” The smell of thick cologne and booze burned her nose and she needed to get free before Wyatt stepped in. 

“You're too sexy, to be alone.” he slurred and leaned into her.

“She’s not.” 

His voice came from directly behind her and sent a warm blush up to her cheeks. She felt his hand on her lower back and heat radiated off his close proximity. She closed her eyes for an instant, before she turned her head towards him. He gave her a twitch of a smile and turned back to the other man. Wyatt slided his hand down from Lucy’s elbow until he met the other man’s hand. Lucy couldn't look away from Wyatt’s face, she almost forgot the other man completely. Her skin tingled from where he touched. 

“Ah, sorry man, my bad. Hot little piece of ass you got there.” Wyatt growled and stepped in front of her, he grab the man’s wrist squeezing until he yelped and let go.

“We are done here.” Once he got her hand free, he pulled her against him, wrapped an arm around her waist and turned them towards the exit. At the last second he turned them and stopped behind a pillar. Wyatt pushed his jacket down and quickly removed it. “Take off the sweater, we need to blend in, I don't want that guy following us.” 

Wyatt looked around the pillar, he scanned the crowd for trouble, his arm was braced high on the pillar and the other by his side. Her back is against the pillar and Wyatt was leaned half into her. She was surprised to see he wasn't carrying his gun. Lucy hesitated for a second, before she slowly unbuttoned and removed her sweater. Wyatt turned to her, his eyes instantly follow the neckline down the smooth curve of her breast. She felt her chest tighten and heart rate jump. She saw his throat work as he raised his eyes the hers. His pupils were wide and his cheeks flushed. 

Lucy licked her lips to talk, but the words were lost when Wyatt looked at her lips. She’s not sure who moved but he was somehow closer, she could smell apples and fresh cotton. She felt his hand her hip tighten. Her mouth went dry and she clutched her sweater in her hand, fighting the urge to move inches closer. Wyatt rested his forehead against her’s, she held her breath. His nose brushed against her and he leaned in closer his warm breath fluttered over her lips.

Wyatt jumped and reached for his pocket, pulling out a cell phone. Lucy let out the breath with a huff and watched him. He typed a message back and turned off the phone. He took a small step back from her. Lucy looked away so he couldn’t see her disappointment. Wyatt took her elbow and moved them toward the VIP lounge. She gave her name at the door and together they were led to a back booth. High walls separated each booth, each closed off with a privacy curtains. Laughter and mumbled voices could be heard from the other tables. Table servie was included, she requested to have Wyatt and Rufus’ beer of choice and wine for her.

“Let me know if you need anything else Miss Campbell.” The young hostess said as she left them alone. 

“Judith Campbell is your cover name?” Wyatt chuckled.

Lucy blushed, of course wyatt would know. “What I liked her!?” 

“I’d agree, except she hit me over the head with a phone. I think, I am glad they don’t make phones like that anymore.” She thought back to the text he had sent off and wondered if he would tell her. “That was, Rufus he can’t make it. Jiya has been having headache and dizzy spells so he doesn’t want to leave her.” 

Oh crap, she was going to be alone with Wyatt and she was sure that he almost kissed her. She didn't think that he’d have that reaction over a dress and a little cleavage, alright it's a lot of cleavage. She wondered what his hand would feel like, if he slipped it inside her dress.

“Lucy?” Wyatt’s voice broke through her scandalous thoughts, she really needed to get herself under control before she did something she couldn’t take back. She knew that it needed to be his choice, if they were going to anything more than friends. 

“Hey, sorry got a bit distracted.” She scoots to the center of the large booth and Wyatt does the same so they can talk.

“What the fuck is going on Lucy? I haven’t seen or heard from you in days. The last time I saw you, we were planning to get your sister back. But then you, just go radio silent. I even went to you Mom’s house.” Wyatt voice is low and full of disappointment.

“Wait you talked to my mom?” She grabbed his arm and turn him towards her. 

“Actually no, she wasn’t home when I stopped by. I was about to head there when I got your call. So tell me whats going on.”

Lucy let out a relieved breath, she figured her mother knew who her team members where but she wanted to keep them as far apart as she could.  
“Wyatt, my Mom…. She is Rittenhouse. She told me, they would never allow me to got back and save Amy. That my mother was more important to their cause.” Lucy rubbed a hand over her head and took a drink of her wine. She had been so distracted thinking about him, she didn’t notice him pour her a drink. 

Wyatt rested a hand on her arm, his thumb rubbed circles in her skin and she need a second drink of her wine. His choice, she reminded herself. She placed a hand over his and looked at him. His eyes were downcast to the slope of her breast. He popped his head and eyes up when she turned. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from reacting. He looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. If thing were different between them, she would have kissed his slight ‘O’ shaped lips. But insisted she pretended that she didn't catch his looking. She did turn slightly towards him to give him a better view, it may be his choice but she doesn't have to play fair. 

“Shit Rittenhouse, really!?” Wyatt cleared his throat and takes a slip of beer. “Where have you been? Why didn’t you come to me?”

Lucy takes a deep breath, “I was worried that they would come after me.”

“I’m supposed to protect you Lucy,” Wyatt argued. “It’s my job to keep you safe and I can’t do that if your not with me.”

Lucy looked away, right it’s his job. She felt her chest hollow out.

“Wyatt this is my mother, my life and as far as Mason Industry is concerned your job is done.” She reaches for her purse and sweater. “ I just needed to warn you. Rittenhouse now has control of the Mother Ship and I don’t know what they are planning but it's going to be big. Be aware and be safe.” Lucy refused to look at him, she started to slide out of the booth.

“Where the hell are you going?” Wyatt’s hand caught hers before she made the curtain. 

“I shouldn’t be out in public with you, this was a mistake.” She tried to pull her hand free, but he didn’t let go. 

“Talk to me Lucy, don’t go. I’m not ready to say goodbye.” His voice was soft with a hint of desperation.

Lucy looked at him and saw that it wasn’t just his voice that was desperate. His eyes were wide and he looked a pale. Her shoulders slump and she stops trying to pull away from him. He gently tugs her toward him and she moved over. As soon as she was close enough he pulled her under his arm, and tight against him. She rested her head against his chest, she let go of the tension, she been holding since she was last in his arms, she felt safe and precious.

“I’ve been worried, about you. I thought maybe something had happened to you. But I had no way to contact you.” He brushed her hair back. “I thought I lost you, again. Rufus told me that you had been checking with him every day. But you didn’t call me, why?” 

“I just couldn’t call you.” She wasn’t sure she could explain it without revealing everything she had been hiding. 

“Why?” He coxed. “Did I say something...wrong?” He hesitated, he was played with her fingers on her hand. But didn't look up.

Shit, she thought, does he think she didn’t contact him because of his talk about possibilities and the implication he had made. Did he already make his move and she missed it? She had to admit that her mother’s reval had thrown her off course but he centered her. Maybe she doesn’t have to wait after all.

Lucy sat up and startled Wyatt with her sudden movement. She placed her hand on the side of his face, looked into his eyes and watched his reaction, as she drew her thumb over his plump lower lip. His eyes widen and he hissed but he didn’t move, so she does it again. 

“I couldn’t call you, because I needed you.” He starts to answer but she brushes his lip again. “And I didn’t want the way I feel about you, to put you at any more of a risk.” She whispered it and looked away.

Wyatt grab her chin and turned her head, and looked at her. Then his lips were on hers and everything stopped. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. His hands tangled in her hair. She opened her mouth and licked his soft lower lip, she spent countless nights dream about. She coaxed his lip into her mouth and sucked gently. Wyatt groaned and it was the best sound she had ever heard. Lucy grazed her teeth over his lip and he moved, tilted her head back and deepened the kiss. It was Lucy turn to moan when she felt his tongue in her mouth and his hands in her hair. 

Lucy pushed him back, he reached for her again. But she pushed him back against the seat. His confusion was mixed with a little worry. Lucy kicked her shoes off and pulled her legs up on the bench and put her weight on her knees. He watched her and waited. She leaned forward and nibbled his ear. His hand rested on her hip. Lucy swung her leg over his lap and she lowered herself against him. The thin lace of her panties were already soaking wet. She gasp when she felt his hard cock through his pants. She rolled her hips once and Wyatt hissed and closed his eyes. 

“Lucy? We don’t…?”

She captured his lips with her cutting off his protest. She rested her head against his. He cupped the back of her head.

“One thing we have learned, is not to take time for granted. We can go as slow as you want but right now, I really don’t want to wait to kiss you anymore.” Lucy wanted to do more than kissing but this was a start. 

“Trust me, I am not stopping you. I just don’t know how far your willing to go, here.” Wyatt gestured around. 

Lucy took his hand in hers and kissed his palm. “Do you have problem with semi-public sex?” She asked sweetly.

Wyatt coughed. “I don’t know how to answer that,” he sputtered.

Lucy rolled her hips again and ran her hands over his shoulder and chest. “Simple, yes or no?” 

“Nothing is simple about you Lucy. I don’t umm, have anything with me.” 

“I do,” she shrugged. “I’m always prepared.” 

“Of course you are.” He pulled her against him, and wrapped his arms tight around her waist. “You're crazy, you know that,” he said it with affection.

“I could move and we could just talk.” She suggested.

She ran her hands through his hair and rocked her hips back and forth. He moaned when her pelvis brushed over his hard cock. She had never been more turned on, her body tingled and buzzed with electricity. 

“Just remember, that I tried to be the voice of reason.” His voice was deeper than normal, he crushed her against his chest and kissed her. 

His hand gently pulled her head back exposing her long slender neck. He nipped along her jaw up to her ear. He found a extra sensitive spot below the ear and he took his time, using tongue, lips and teeth. 

He trailed his hand down her neck, two fingers slip under the collar of her dress, and he followed the seam down, the back of his hand smooth over her skin. Lucy gasped when his knuckle grazed a nipple. Her head falls forward onto his chest, the sensation of his warm hand, sending shock waves of pleasure through her body. 

Wyatt turned his hand and cup her breast his thumb brush over her hard nipple. Lucy arched back and moaned as she pushed her chest into his hand. Her head back she met his intense stare. Even in the low light, Lucy could see his blue eyes darken with passion. 

He watched her face as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and index. Lucy’s breath caught and she bit her lip to keep in her loud moan. Wyatt dropped his head, his face between her breast. He inhaled, his nose brushed against the curve of her breast. The sexy scruff she dreamed of touching was softer than she expected but still tickled as it grazed over her chest. 

Wyatt pulled the fabric of her dress aside and fully exposed one breast. His hot mouth latched onto her nipple, he sucked and rolled his tongue. Lucy clutched at his shoulders and thrust against his hard cock. She moaned his name and dug her fingers in his hair to hold him against her.

“I've thought of touching me for so long. How you would feel against me?” Lucy’s voice was raspy, her throat dry. 

“Tell me what you want Lucy.” Wyatt hissed when she rocked and thrust up. 

“I want you to feel how wet you make me.” 

Lucy was shocked by her honesty. She liked sex, had a few partners through the years, but she had never done anything like this. She had never felt like this before. Her heart thundered in her chest, her body was hot and her skin tingled. Wyatt looked up at her and she jolted, like she was struck by lightning. 

She reached for his belt, but he stopped her. He cupped her cheek his thumb brushed over her cheekbone. His other hand held hers between them.

“Not here. I spent too long thinking about this; with you, for it to be in a booth at a bar.” Wyatt kissed her nose, her chin and sucked in her lower lip. His hands roamed down her curves, past her hips and onto her thighs. “But I think you are right about one thing.”

Lucy closed her eyes as his fingers traced patterns in her thighs, slowly moving up higher inch by inch. His fingers brushed the edge of her panties. Lucy bits down on her lip, her eyes locked with his. He pushed the fabric to the side with his middle finger, he skimmed her clit and she whimpered.

Wyatt ran a finger down her hot slick slit and she bucked against him. “You're right, I do need see how wet you are.” he smirked at her.

“Yessss, Wyatt. Please?” Lucy breathed.

Lucy leaned back to help him get a better angle. He lifted her up and kissed her until she was flat against the table. She felt his weight on her for an instant before he sat back, between her legs. She started to sit up but he shook his head and tugged on her hips until she moved closer to him. Her hands held on to the edge of the table, her legs tremble and send erratic waves up her body. 

She didn't have a good view of him and didn't know how close he was until his nose brushed her pelvis. She jumped and gasped. Wyatt softly chuckled and did it again but this time with the flat of his tongue. His shoulder kept her legs apart and fingers hold her open as licks and nibbles at her. Wet heat rushed through her body when he inserted a finger inside of her and used the tip of his tongue to flick over her clit. 

He thrust his fingers up and in. His other hand kneads her inner thigh. He seals his mouth around her and sucks. Lucy flies apart on the table she bites down on her lip but still his name escaped. He stopped thrusting only to slide a second finger in, he stretched and filled her. He leaned back and looked up at her.

“You taste so good, Lucy. But I need to watch you cum. Can you cum for me?” His words alone almost send her over the cliff again. He nipped at her inner thigh, rubbed his face up and down her leg. 

She sat up and looked down at the man between her legs. She watched as his finger thrust inside his thumb rub circles in her clit. She met his eyes and scooted down off the table. He hesitated and she took a hold of his wrist and she held him still. She slowly lowered herself onto his lap, his two finger deep inside her warm pussy. She soaked his hand but she didn't care. He adjusted his cock and she felt him twitch under her. 

“I'm going to ride you, here, and now with your fingers deep inside me.” 

“Yes, Ma'am.” Lucy shook her head but couldn't help the smile and warm feeling that word invoked in her.

Lucy kissed and nibbled on his ear. He adjusted his hand so it was palm up, his heel rubbed against her clit when she rocks up, she moaned into his ear. He groaned with her, as rolled over his cock. She rocked her hips against him, slow at first and as the friction and fire threaten to combust her from the inside she moved faster. 

Wyatt’s free hand goes over her mouth, after a loud moan of his name. Lucy rocks faster, her head back, eyes open and blue eyes encourage her on. 

“You're so close, I feel you clench around my fingers?” Wyatt brush a kiss along her jaw. “What do you need?”

Lucy looks around and back at him. “I want you...”

“You want me?” He coaxed.

“That’s it, I just want you.” She could feel him curl his fingers up and then time stopped. Music fell away and all that was holding her together was blue eyes and a smile.

Lucy fell against him. Her breathing was erratic and she fought to regain control of her heart rate. He slipped his hand out of her panties and pulls her against him. She can hear his heartbeat strong in his warm chest. There was no way she could let him go now. 

“I’m going with you,” he announced into her hair.

“Going where?” 

“Wherever you go, I'm going with you. It might not be my job anymore to protect you, but dammit Lucy, I need you safe and they only way I can do that is if I with you.” His hands smoothed over her back.

“Alight, and what about...?” Lucy gestured between them. “Is this something that’s on the table?”

“No, you were on the table.” Wyatt smiles and pulls her against him. Lucy laughs and smacks his arm. “I'm not even close to done with you. I just need more room.”

“Well if you're coming with me, why don't we go find that room you need.”

Wyatt help clean her face while she cleaned lipstick off of his face and neck. He smoothed down her hair and made sure her dress was where it need to be. She tried not to look like a women that had two orgasams in a vip booth. They left a large tip. Wyatt put his jacket on and helped her with her sweater. He slid out first and offered her his hand. 

She looked up at him, he tightened his grip on her hand with a smile. “Are you ready?” 

“Ready, when you are,” her smile was bright. Wyatt leaned in for one last kiss, and Lucy laced her fingers with his and held on.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter/ Tumblr  
> @ missyriver
> 
> I used inspiration from Abigail Spencer and her amazing wardrobe if you want to look.


End file.
